


Relentless, You and I

by wisp_of_a_spook



Series: Lucissa Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Sort Of, lucissa kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_of_a_spook/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa engage in a battle of wills. How long can she edge him until he finally orgasms?Lucissa Kinktober 2020 prompt: edging
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Relentless, You and I

Lucius was too stubborn for his own good. But Narcissa met his pigheadedness with an iron will of her own.

She didn’t even have to bind him to keep him pinned to the bed. No restraints held him in place, no spells at his wrists or velvet ropes at his ankles.

All she did was curl her fingers around his cock, claiming his attention. 

Lucius had simply glanced over his newspaper at her with a cool, level stare, challenging her to do better than that or nothing at all. 

Narcissa met his eyes with steel in her gaze, jaw clenched tight. Then she clambered between his knees, tugging his pajama pants down past his hips. When she cupped his balls in a merciless grip, Lucius struggled to stifle a moan.

“I knew it,” she said. “You’re ignoring me.”

Lucius pressed his hips deeper into the bed. He refused to thrust up into the firm clutch of her hand, but the aching desire for friction was a slow, sweet torture.

“You’re being needy,” Lucius replied, fighting to keep his voice level. “I can’t stand it when you behave that way.”

Which wasn’t entirely true but she’d started this coy game, snuggling up close to him and sneaking her hand down his pants rather than simply proposing sex outright like she usually did. So he would gladly meet her on the playing field.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. She pumped his cock hard and fast with a merciless rhythm. 

Lucius bit the inside of his cheek. The tendons in his neck strained as he fought to remain quiet. He refused to give her the satisfaction of making any sound.

Then she slowed, circling her fingertips over every sensitive spot she’d become so familiar with over the years. The muscles in Lucius’s thighs twitched, betraying him. 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twisted up in a small knowing smile.

“Doesn’t look like I’m the needy one here,” she said, squeezing his cock. 

Lucius sucked in a hissing breath through his teeth. Narcissa’s smile grew. He swore and tossed the newspaper on his nightstand, all pretenses gone. After fisting his fingers in the sheets, he shot her a look.

_Do your worst, I dare you._

Narcissa held his gaze as her fingers found the vein underneath his cock. She strummed him like a harp, lazily dragging her hand up and down his shaft. Lucius’s body tensed, orgasm burning and close.

Then Narcissa released him. She set her hands atop his thighs, fingernails digging into his flesh with just enough pressure to leave small, red welts shaped like half-moons.

She smirked, watching Lucius fight to not squirm.

Again and again, Narcissa swirled her fingers over every spot that made Lucius tense. He planted his heels in the mattress to anchor himself. If she wanted to play the long game, he would outlast her by sheer will power.

Narcissa chuckled, a hushed, wicked sound as she leaned over him and scraped her teeth against his hip. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, curls pooling on his stomach. It took every ounce of self control to not bury his fingers in her hair the way he always liked to. But that would be an admission of defeat.

“You don’t have to stay composed for me, Lucius,” she said. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that if you’re trying to break me.”

Narcissa hummed, head tilted to the side as she considered his taunt.

“If you insist.”

Then she dipped her chin and closed her mouth over the head of his cock. The wet heat of her mouth encompassing him made Lucius grind out a hoarse _fuckfuckfuck_ , despite his best efforts to keep silent.

His eyebrows pinched together and his hips flexed up an inch or two before he caught himself. Sweat slicked his spine from the effort it took to maintain his self-control. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and his breathing came in short, shallow bursts.

As soon as the white hot pleasure of an orgasm built low in Lucius’s belly, Narcissa pulled away again. Lucius dropped his head back against the pillows with a noise of frustration.

“You know I can do this all night,” she said, sweeping her thumb over his balls.

Lucius nodded, speechless. He did know. Very well. She’d done it before, leaving him trembling and on edge until the sun came up. He’d been stubborn then, as well. Too stubborn to say what Narcissa wanted to hear.

She skimmed her hands along his legs, her thumbs brushing the inside of his thighs but never touching his throbbing, leaking cock.

“Tell me what I want to hear, darling,” Narcissa said. “And you can finally cum, I promise.”

To punctuate her words, she trailed her knuckles up his cock and back down again. Just enough to remind him how much he ached for her touch.

Lucius stared at the ceiling for a moment, panting. 

“Please,” he croaked.

“I can’t hear you, my love,” Narcissa crooned.

“ _Please_ ,” Lucius said louder.

Narcissa caught her bottom lip between with her teeth as she smiled. She shifted over him and dipped her head, brushing a kiss to his mouth as her fingers found his cock again. She stroked him over and over until he finally came, arching off the bed to bury his face in Narcissa’s shoulder.

He cooled down with a groan, slowly looping his arms around Narcissa’s waist. His body felt like putty, sluggish and loose after enduring the endless tension for so long.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” she whispered sweetly.

Lucius grumbled good-naturedly against her chest. Over the following days, Narcissa would tease him for losing his composure, reminding him of how her determination had won out in the end, not his. But it was always a game between them, tug of war, back and forth, who found pleasure and who held control.

Lucius nuzzled his face into Narcissa's neck, shifting his weight forward as he pushed her back against the bed. He hooked his hands behind her knees and tugged, drawing her beneath him.

“Your turn,” he replied.

He swept the hem of her nightgown up and lowered his head between her thighs.


End file.
